Horarios
by twilighter.cullen
Summary: Traducción de Timetables por Subtlynice / La Señora Cope está teniendo un día muy aburrido, hasta que tres visitantes inesperados llegan y lo hacen mucho más interesante Humor Bella/Edward. Después de Crepúsculo antes de Luna Nueva.


**Chapter 1: Horarios**

**¡Hola! aquí me presento con la traducción del genial fanfic Timetables de Subtlynice **-- .net/u/1483197/Subtlynice

La historia original la pueden encontrar acá: ..net/s/4435939/1/Timetables

Disclaimer; Nada me pertenece, No soy Stephenie Meyer o, como la Señora Cope, encerraría a Edward a vista de cualquier fémina exceptuándome xD

Y no soy la creadora de esta buenísima historia, sólo me pertenece la traducción que intenté que fuera lo más fiel posible al fic

¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Horarios**

Era sólo otro horroroso y aburrido día en Forks. Es que incluso los rumores de los estudiantes aquí eran aburridos –Todos estaban parloteando sobre esa niña _Isabella Swan _cayéndose de las escaleras. ¡Que _Interesante_!...No lo creo.

Era tan tedioso ser secretaria en un colegio tan pequeño como _Forks High_, pero ya casi terminaba el día. La campana había sonado hace bastante rato, señalando el término de la jornada para los estudiantes. Esperaba que eso también fuera considerado por mi mente como una señal para irme, _tenía _que llegar a casa a tiempo para ver esa nueva telenovela que comenzaba esta noche...

Una risa musical interrumpió mis pensamientos tanto como unos pasos que sonaban fuera de mi oficina.

Momentos después, uno de los chicos Cullen –Una chica desafortunadamente– Apareció, con una extraordinaria gracia de bailarina. La joven del cabello puntiagudo me sonrió mientras sujetaba la puerta para sus compañeros.

"Cuidado", dijo una seductora voz notándose entretenido. "Me ha costado mucho mantenerte viva...y más o menos en una pieza. No quiero que te tropieces con tus muletas"

Conocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Era otro de los Cullens: _Un _Cullen, _Edward Cullen._ Cualquier programa que haya planeado ver podía esperar. Cualquier razón para que dos de los Cullens estuvieran aquí tenía que ser _mucho_ más interesante.

"Edward" Escuché a una chica suspirar, y fruncí el ceño. Isabella, _otra vez_. ¿Por qué_ ella_ tenía que estar aquí también?, ¿Acaso nunca lo dejaba solo?

"Edward", Dijo de nuevo. "Ya te dije, soy perfectamente capaz de usar mis muletas por mi mis... ¡Edward!, ¡No es gracioso, bájame!"

La chica de aspecto duendecillo, que los había estado observando desde la puerta, ahora reía con su tintineante risa a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando; Los pasos y la voz de Isabella se escuchaban mucho más cerca y yo ansiosamente me acomodé los anteojos y estiré mi blusa deseosa de parecer inteligente y sofisticada en comparación con la chica Swan cuando _él _entró.

"Gracias Alice" le escuché decir a su hermana cuando ingresó con _ella _pareciendo disgustada, pero ligeramente relajada en sus brazos

_Idiota_ pensé enfurecida, pero luego mirándolo de nuevo y poniendo la situación en una perspectiva más clara, _otra vez_, tuve que recordarme que era _demasiado joven-_ ¡Sólo diecisiete por el amor de Dios!

Edward frunció el ceño sombríamente, temiblemente, pero luego sonrió. Como si hubiera estado profundamente ofendido, pero luego divertido por ello segundos después.

Extraño.

Pero bueno, todos los Cullen eran extraños. Sexies sí.

Pero raros y ligeramente escalofriantes. Sólo Dios sabe cómo Isabella podía estar en su presencia por tanto tiempo. Yo misma, estaría constantemente aterrada.

"Uhm... ¿Edward?" Preguntó Isabella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos "¿Podrías bajarme?" Noté que Edward aún la acunaba en sus brazos; las muletas estaban colgando de su hombro...

Se veía como un modelo en una campaña de ayuda a los necesitados...

"Por Supuesto" respondió suavemente, sentándola con cuidado en uno de los sillones de la oficina, observándola cariñosamente.

Después de unos segundos mirándolo comérsela con la vista, decidí que necesitaba una distracción antes de que el cursi aire de amor juvenil me hiciera vomitar.

Aclaré mi garganta y puse la voz más dulce que pude reunir.

No me importaba que los Cullen fueran demasiado jóvenes: Ahora estaba furiosa porque el único soltero había sido tomado.

"Hola Edward" ronronee ignorando a las chicas. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

De reojo vi a Alice sonreír malignamente y a la chica Swan notándose cascarrabias.

Edward frunció el ceño, y sin alejar la mirada de ella, respondió cortés como siempre:

"Si, Señora Cope. Estaba preguntándome otra vez si podría cambiar mi horario. Sólo, esta vez, me gustaría quedarme con Biología y cambiar el resto si no le importa"

Estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando la perfección de su voz que sus palabras demoraron un poco en entrar en mi mente, cuando lo hicieron, innecesario de agregar realmente, estaba aturdida.

"¿Ca...ca...cambiar _todo_ el resto?" Balbuceé, olvidando hacer mi voz dulce y femenina.

"Así es" Respondió "Y a Alice también le gustaría cambiar un par de horas también" Él apartó la mirada de Isabella para posarse en Alice por un breve momento, entonces asintió para sí.

Alice sonrió y me sonrió tiernamente.

"Espero que no sea mucha la molestia" Dijo amablemente, cuidando sus modales como la perfecta Cullen que era.

"Pe...Pero, lo siento pero eso es imposible" tartamudeé "No puedes cambiar todas tus clases, Edward. Podría cambiar algunas, pero no todas..."

Perdí _toda_ capacidad de articular palabra cuando Edward se dirigió hacia mí, esos extraños ojos ámbar en llamas, implorándome.

Alice me miró también, esa mirada tan similar a su hermano adoptivo, me suplicaban silenciosamente también.

Whoa, Oh Dios, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso estaba hablando?

Edward me dio una media-sonrisa "¿Por Favor?" me rogó "Estoy seguro de que no habrá quejas de nuestros nuevos o antiguos profesores"

No, por supuesto que no. Especialmente si sus profesores son mujeres...o tienen ojos.

"Bueno," Murmuré, consciente de que me comía con los ojos a Alice y a _Edward_, pero no estaba muy segura de si podía parar "Bueno, veré qué puedo hacer... ¿Qué materias quieres que cambie?"

"Aquí tengo una lista de todos mis ramos" dijo Alice avanzando de a saltitos súbitamente sacándome de mi trance.

Ella apuntó al papel y a todas las clases que quería intercambiar "Me gustaría cambiar estas dos por estas dos de ahí" Dijo "Espero que no sea un problema"

Miré, y encontré para mi alivio, que no estaba pidiendo demasiado.

"Estoy segura de que es bastante razonable" respondí, y rápidamente ingresé los cambios en mi computadora, antes de imprimir un nuevo horario para ella.

"¡Gracias!" Chilló en alegría cuando se lo entregué.

Saltando con júbilo, besó a Isabella en la mejilla antes de ir hacia atrás dejando que Edward se aproximara. Tragué con pesadez. Su lista de clases se veía mucho más larga que la de su hermana. Esto tenía pinta de ser problemático...

Él me miró de nuevo, sus ojos dorados gentiles y cálidos en su perfecto rostro. Una sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios.

_Diablos, eres lo suficientemente vieja para ser su madre_- Me recordé -_No comiences a pensar en sus labios._

"Me gustaría cambiar estas materias de aquí" murmuró suavemente, apuntando a lo que parecían ser todos sus ramos excepto Biología.

"¿Por Favor? Estaría eternamente agradecido"

En su silla, Isabella resopló enfadada. Alice se rió por lo bajo, mirándome como si encontrara mi reacción a este hecho tan poco común en mi vida muy entretenido.

Pero casi no lo noté, porque Edward Cullen estaba aún sonriéndome, y sus palabras aún tenían mi mente dando vueltas, girando en diferentes direcciones.

Por una parte, si rehiciera completamente su horario, habría profesores enojados, un aún más enojado Jefe, y un infernal montón de papeleo esperándome...Por otro lado, Edward Cullen "_Estaría eternamente agradecido_" hacia mí.

Y quizás eso podría mejorar mis oportunidades un poco. A este punto, su edad y la razón habían abandonado completamente mi mente. ¿Y qué si era joven y ligeramente aterrador? Él era un _Cullen _y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Deja ver qué puedo hacer por ti" dije volviendo al tono dulce y encantador. Me sonrió de forma alentadora antes de volver donde Isabella y reírse de su furiosa expresión.

"Está bien, amor" Arrulló tomando un mechón de cabello formando un rizo y inclinándose a besar su frente.

_Ugh_, comportamientos como esos en público eran simplemente repugnantes, ¿Quién se creía la chica Swan que era para merecer ese tipo de atención?

Rápidamente comencé a cambiar su horario, –Algo que esa cursi-mirona Bella no podía hacer por él– Pensé con suficiencia.

Sabía que estaba actuando como uno de los adolescentes que venían aquí, pero no podía importarme más.

"¿Ya terminó?" Preguntó toscamente la chica, unos minutos después. Parecía que realmente deseaba irse.

Quizás para encerrar a su novio de las miradas de todas las otras mujeres del mundo. Al menos eso haría yo si tuviera su suerte...

"Casi" respondí mirando a Edward como si fuera él quien me había preguntado "Sólo tengo que cambiar tu última clase a Gimnasia cómo ha sido pedido"

"¿Qué?" dijo en un alarido "¡No!, Edward, ¡prometiste que no lo harías! Señora Cope, por favor, déjelo como está, por favor"

Fruncí el ceño "Si eso es lo que Edward quiere..."

Edward se agachó delante la silla de Isabella y la observó fijamente, en una mirada que ciertamente, me hubiera hecho perder el sentido si fuera yo quien la recibiera.

"Por Favor, Bella" murmuró. Isabella mantuvo el contacto por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y menear su cabeza, obstinadamente.

"No, absolutamente no, no lo permitiré...y no creo que puedas deslumbrarme para que acepte. No va a funcionar"

Estaba ofendida de que Isabella Swan lo estuviera regañando, pero debía admitir que lo había descrito bastante bien.

Deslumbrar. Si, estaba deslumbrada cada vez que cualquier Cullen o Hale venía a mi oficina.

"Déjala Edward" lo aconsejó Alice desde la esquina "No se rendirá, lo he visto"

No tenía idea qué era lo que Alice había visto, incluso miré a la dirección en la que ella había estado observando, pero sólo era el estacionamiento mojado. Sin embargo, Edward parecía confiar en la opinión de su hermana, porque suspiró y accedió.

"Eso sería todo entonces, gracias Señora Cope"

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres cambiar Biología de nuevo, Edward?" Pregunté, para que se quedara un poco más "Te veías bastante decidido la última vez..."

Sonrió ampliamente, infartante "No, está bastante bien" dijo mientras la levantaba suavemente y le pasaba sus muletas "Ahora tengo una razón perfecta para estar en Biología"

Isabella le sonrió de oreja a oreja y yo fruncí el ceño. Busqué por sus datos y traje su horario a la pantalla de mi computador.

"¿Y tú, Isabella?" Pregunté "¿Quieres que cambie tu horario también?"

Ella frunció el ceño al escucharme pronunciar su nombre completo, pero luego rió "No, gracias, no será necesario" Ella sonrió conspiradoramente a Alice cuando Edward tomó los horarios impresos del escritorio.

"Gracias entonces, Señora Cope" dijo en respuesta "La dejaremos en paz" Y con eso, cargó a Isabella otra vez y caminó rápidamente por la puerta, ignorando sus protestas, Alice me sonrió y los siguió.

Me tomó un largo tiempo apartar los ojos de la puerta una vez que se había ido, y cuando lo hice, una horrible imagen se presentó ante mí

...Mi computador aún mostraba el horario de Isabella...

No podía creer que me había engañado a mi misma creyendo que cambiando el de Edward podría tener una oportunidad con él o con otro de sus hermanos.

Y ahí, en la pantalla había una copia casi exacta del horario que le acababa de imprimir...

Espero que este fanfic haya sido de su agrado, ya saben reviews hacen mi día y el de Subtlynice, que si quieren mandarle un mensaje (sea en inglés o español yo se lo hago llegar)

Besos y muchas gracias por leer.

Adios,

Nat


End file.
